Miraculous Ladybug Oneshot Gallery!
by miralujoo
Summary: A collection of bite-sized oneshots of Marinette/Adrien/Ladybug/Chat Noir. Fluff-overload!
1. All I Need

**SHOT ONE:**

 **college au, Adrinette**

 **ALL I NEED**

"I'm home!" An exhausted Marinette dropped her keys and purse onto the kitchen table before starting to pull her thick coat off. Her day helping out at her parents' bakery ran well over time due to the deliveries being delivered late, and she had to stay behind and help her father finish preparing the items for the next day. She was ready for dinner and ready for cuddles.

She brushed off the little patch of flour that was still stuck to her blouse before realizing how quiet the apartment was. "Adrien?"

Marinette and Adrien have been together for nearly three years. They've been friends since middle school, with Marinette clumsily but endearingly crushing on Adrien all throughout the years, but they began to really develop a relationship once they entered high school and Marinette's awkward clumsiness finally disappeared.

It was their last year of high school. They were both at the local university for Fashion Week hosted by the Agreste Family, Marinette to display her designs and Adrien, of course, to model. Being together for an entire day by themselves, they had a LOT of time to talk, enjoy each other's company, and finally at the end of the day, Marinette told Adrien her feelings about him, and they planned their first date. After they began dating, they both entererd that local university, Marinette studying Fashion Design and Adrien majoring in Business. They moved into an apartment together their second year, and the rest is history.

Marinette heard light snoring coming from the bedroom and moved towards the sound. She chuckled to herself softly when she pushed open the door to reveal a sprawled-out Adrien on the bed, limbs splayed in all directions and a little drool slipping from his gaping mouth. He was still wearing the cotton tee and joggers he put on for classes earlier that day. It was always charming to see the perfect Adrien being not-so-perfect. It always reminded Marinette that he and their relationship was, in fact, real.

She walked over to the side of the bed and gently shook his arm. "Adrieennn~" she softly said in a sing-song voice.

He groaned slightly and shifted, turning towards her onto his side. His eyes half-opened, saw her, then sat up quickly. He rubbed his eyes groggily and wiped away the drool.

"Mari..." he mumbled in that deep half-asleep voice that always made her heart flutter. She smiled and smoothed down the hair that was sticking up and wiped away the tear that fell as he yawned. "Hey. Did you sleep all day?" she teasingly said, knowing already that he had a severe napping habit.

He blinked away the rest of the bleariness from his eyes and squinted to look at the time. "Did you just come home? It's almost eight," he looked up at her as his hands gently grabbed hers and pulled her closer to him until she was standing between his legs. His arms then comfortably wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes as he pressed his cheek against her heart.

"My boss needed extra hands so I stayed behind to help out," she replied as she hugged him back, closing her eyes has his scent and touch engulfed her senses.

"You must be so tired," he sympathetically said, pulling away to look at her and lean up, waiting for a kiss.

Marinette dropped a light kiss onto his waiting lips and smiled, running her hands through his wavy hair. "I was, but having you in my arms just made the tiredness all go away."

She kissed his forehead, his cheek, his neck, before coming back up to his lips with a smile. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he returned the kiss. Her hands cradled his face gently, lovingly, as she gazed at the object of her affections.

"All I need is you."


	2. A Thousand Cookies

**SHOT TWO:**

 **grown au, Adrinette**

 **A THOUSAND COOKIES**

The sound of the front door opening caused Marinette to peer around the corner, watching her blonde-haired husband come in. "Hi honey," she said as she turned her attention back to the stove, stirring the pan of pasta and adding the final touches.

She turned off the stove, glanced at the fresh chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven, then turned her attention towards her tired and visibly disgruntled partner, who threw his jacket onto the kitchen table.

"How was your day?" Marinette asked in concern at his sullen expression and his lack of response to her greeting, while making her way towards him. She made a surprised noise when he suddenly leaned heavily against her, making her grip the back of his shirt as she struggled to hold both of their weights from falling to the ground. "Mari, it was so rough," he groaned, muffled into her shoulder.

Carefully, Marinette guided him towards the sofa before sitting him down. She took off her apron and tossed it onto the coffee table before curling up next to him, comfortably putting her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. He immediately pulled her in closer, placing his cheek against her hair. "Tell me all about it," she gently said.

"It's just...oh Mari, I'm wondering if there's any point in continuing to work for this company," he stressed. At this, Marinette arched an eyebrow. Three years ago, Adrien started working for an entertainment company as a composer and lyrical writer. He absolutely loved the job, as it was his passion and it was well-paying. To hear this from him was nothing short of surprising.

"It's a great job and all, but it's getting more and more difficult to be motivated to write for them when people who have started after me are getting promoted before me. They all tell me my work is brilliant, but I'm stuck in this hole. How am I supposed to find the will to work when it seems like I have nothing to work for?"

Marinette listened carefully, nodding along to comfort her husband. As she finished, she looked up at him and pursed her lips. "You know, I don't think they don't appreciate you or anything like that. There is a difference in management skills and composing, and maybe you still need to show them more that you deserve to be promoted. I bet they are just waiting for you to make a move."

"But-" he started to complain.

"Adrien, if we started fighting, you wouldn't give up on me right away right? You would fight for years for this relationship, right? Because you love me. And just like that, you love this job, so I think you should still give your all for this job. Even if it is discouraging, take pride in your skills, and work your hardest." Marinette smiled and reached up to gently stroke his cheek. "Okay?"

Adrien simply looked at her with gentle, love-filled eyes. He loved this woman so damn much. She was truly his biggest fan and motivator, and he only needed her to keep going. He knelt down onto the floor in front of her, cupping her face in his warm hands.

"I love you so much," he whispered before leaning up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She responded to it immediately, her lips moving with his as her hands ran through the soft strands of his hair.

It would have definitely escalated if the sudden smell of burning reached them. Marinette's eyes shot open as she sprung up. "The cookies!"

She rushed over to the kitchen to see black smoke curling out from the oven. Opening it revealed the rows of burnt-to-crisp cookies shriveled on the pan. She quickly dumped them into the trash, sighing. "Good thing there's still more cookie dough," she laughed as she began scooping it out to start a new batch of cookies.

Adrien slipped his arms around her waist in a back hug, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry I made you burn your cookies," he chuckled.

Marinette laughed and turned her face slightly to press a light to his lips. "Don't be. I would burn a thousand cookies for you, my love."


End file.
